The Twelfth Doctor
by alski86
Summary: Imagine if Jaime Murray Spartacus, Hustle, Dexter became the next Doctor.


Amy, Rory and the Doctor made it to the TARDIS, just as the Daleks were closing in after another epic battle. They didn't get away unscathed though. The Doctor had received a blast of radiation from the Daleks' main reactor and had only just enough energy to get to the TARDIS. He would have to regenerate. There was no choice. 200 years. Pretty good innings, he thought to himself.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rory asked, his nursing skills kicking in.

"Step back, Rory," said the Doctor gravely, "This could get intense."

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Amy demanded. "We got away, we're safe!"

"No, Amy," said the Doctor, "I'm dying."

Amy and Rory started to panic.

"No, Doctor, we've been through this already," Rory said.

"Yeah, and look at you you're fine," Amy said reassuringly.

"No, Amy, I'm not. The radiation blast was quick but effective. I have to change," The Doctor said. He stood up as a golden light began pouring from his body.

Amy hugged Rory close to her and Rory put his arm around her to comfort her. The Doctor held back the regenerative energy.

"Don't cry, Amelia Pond," The Doctor said smiling, "It will be alri.."

His body exploded with regenerative energy and before his companions eyes, his body began to change. Through the intense brightness, Amy could make out the Doctor's chest becoming bigger and bustier, and his hair had become quite long and dark. Then the light disappeared and there stood the Doctor.

Only it wasn't the Doctor. There standing in front of Amy and Rory, wearing the Doctor's tweed jacket and bow tie, was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, full pouting lips, and skin as white as porcelain. Rory would never admit it, but she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"How do I look?" She asked, smiling.

Amy stood breathless for a moment and then came to her senses. "Doctor?"

"Of course, how else would it be, silly?" The Doctor said. Amy could have sworn she was flirting with her.

Rory was flabbergasted. "That's the Doctor?" he whispered to Amy and then her turned to the woman and said, "_You're _the Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm the Doctor!" she said, impatiently, "Now tell me, how do I look?"

"Amazing." Rory said the first word that came into his head and received a very dirty look from his wife. "I mean good," he corrected himself, "good."

"Oooh! Fantastic!' said the Doctor, pleased as punch.

"Um, Doctor, perhaps you should look in a mirror," Amy suggested.

"You're right," the Doctor agreed, "I'll be right back."

As the Doctor left the room, Amy caught Rory checking the Doctor out from behind, and promptly gave him a clip around the ear.

"That's the DOCTOR!" she shouted at her husband.

"Oh god!" Rory turned away, disgusted at his own actions. A second ago, the Doctor and him were best mates and now the Doctor was a woman and he was perving. He was actually PERVING! The DOCTOR!

"Oh, this is weird," Rory said, rubbing his head were his wife hit him.

"You're telling me!" Amy said, taking a seat next to the TARDIS console. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Before Rory could offer an answer there was a scream from the corridor and then the sound of footsteps as the Doctor came running back.

"Here we go," said Rory, gearing himself up.

The Doctor emerged into the TARDIS control room, with tears running down her face. She rushed to Amy, who hugged the Doctor and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Doctor," Amy said, soothingly. "Being a woman's not that bad."

"It's not that," The Doctor whimpered into Amy's hair.

"Then what?" asked Amy.

"I'm still not ginger!" she cried.

Rory was gob smacked. "Not ginger! You're a woman now, Doctor! Isn't that a bigger thing to worry about?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor looked up at Rory, and then wiped her eyes. "Oh no, I'm not worried about that. It was bound to happen. Actually I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. Why can't I have hair like yours, Amy?"

"Well, we can't all be supermodels, Doctor," Amy said, grinning. "Now, we have to get you out of those awful clothes and into something more stylish."

"She's right," agreed Rory, "Let's go."

"Hey," Amy turned around, stopping Rory in his tracks. "No boys allowed."

"A few minutes ago, she was a boy!" Rory exclaimed, pointing to the Doctor.

The Doctor walked up to Rory. "Sorry Rory, looks like you'll have to miss out," and then she planted a big kiss on Rory's lips. When the Doctor pulled away, the look on Rory's face was priceless. It was a mixture of pleasure at being kissed by a beautiful woman, and revulsion at the thought that this beautiful woman was the same _man_ they had been travelling with for such a long time.

The two women then turned away and made their way to the TARDIS wardrobe, laughing all the way there.

"Oh that poor sod," Amy said laughing, "I think you might have just scared him half to death."

"Oh, I know," The Doctor laughed, "I'm sorry but I saw the way he was looking at me after I regenerated and thought I'd have some fun!"

Amy and the Doctor walk into the wardrobe and the Doctor immediately stood in front of the mirror and took in the whole ensemble.

"Well this thing has GOT to go!" she said, removing the bowtie. "Bowties are a crime against fashion!"

"You see, I told you!" Amy said, taking the bowtie and throwing in the bin.

"Yes, but you see back then I thought it was cool. God, you should see what I wore in my sixth life!" The Doctor thought back to that time in her life and shuddered as she moved behind the screen to take off the rest of her clothes.

Amy walked around the expansive wardrobe and took in all the items. 'How is it possible to have such a huge wardrobe, and not a single item worth wearing?' she thought as she walked. The Doctor joined her, wearing a frilly pink robe.

"I've never looked so good in this!" She said pleased with herself.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You wore this before?"

"A friend of mine, Charley, gave it to me as a joke. She didn't think it was as funny when I wore it for a week straight. I got some weird looks then, I can tell you," the Doctor said, reminiscing.

"And yet I'm not even remotely surprised," Amy said nonchalant.

The Doctor found something she really liked. It was a lime green jacket that looked like it belonged on 'Dynasty'. "Oh, this is really nice," she said.

Amy took one look and shook her head. "No, those shoulder pads are a bit old fashioned."

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed the Doctor, "Shoulder pads are brilliant!"

Amy had her head in her hands. "Ohh God!" she muttered. Obviously regeneration had not improved the Doctor's sense of style. She looked on in dismay as the Doctor went on to pick up a pair of spandex pants, leg warmers and a pair of velcro shoes. She went back behind the screen, and a minute later she emerged looking like something out of an 80s nightmare. She looked in the mirror once more.

"Perfect!" said the Doctor, delighted.

When they made their way back to the control room, Amy turned to the Doctor and asked her to stay back. "I'm just going to check on Rory," she said.

When she saw Rory he looked like he was still recovering from the kiss with the Doctor. She came over to him and started whispering.

"Listen, the Doctor is coming back here soon and he," pausing to correct herself, "she has chosen an outfit she really likes. DO NOT LAUGH! Do you understand?"

"Ta-dah!" the Doctor sang as she came sweeping in.

Rory was just barely able to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, what is that? Are they shoulder pads?" Rory asked.

"Shoulder pads are great!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh god," Rory whispered.

"I know," Amy whispered back.

"Let's pay River a visit," the Doctor said, turning to the TARDIS console. "I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

"Me neither," Amy said under her breath.


End file.
